Life Goes On
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Sequel to More Than Friends-must read before reading this one. Gang's 7th year. HPGW and HGRW fan fiction. Rated T for leeway
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1 **

The week went by quickly for Harry. The entire family was afraid of him and didn't do anything to him, which thrilled Harry to no end. For the first time he liked living there.

At the end of the week an owl came for him telling him that they would be coming for him within a couple of hours. Harry smiled, this was the best week ever.

Yet, at the Burrow it had not been as wonderful.

Hermione and Ron had been under the scope since they first arrived. Fred and George were there, being troublesome as usual. Mrs. Weasley kept running around the house squealing about how Ron had finally gotten together with Hermione and that Harry was finally with Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure what was worse, the twin's teasing or Mrs. Weasley's constant throat constricting hugs.

Harry arrived after a week, bringing even more squeals out of the excited mother. Ron pulled Harry upstairs, Ginny and Hermione in tow.

"Mom's mental!" Ron whispered as he hurried them up the steps. Ginny giggled.

"She isn't mental, Ron. She's just excited," Hemione argued.

"Excited? No she's insane."

"Well think about it. The threat of losing us all is gone. We've finally became a couple and so has Harry and Gin. Of course your mother is excited. She must have thought none of this would be."

"Whatever you say 'Mione," Ron replied.

"Wait until you get back downstairs. She's going to ask you how you asked me to be your girlfriend," Ginny warned him. Harry laughed.

"Anything to make your mother happy," he replied.

They entered Ron's room and sat upon the beds.

"What was your week at the Dursley's like?" Ron asked with a smile.

"They're afraid of what I was going to do. So they left me alone. It was the first time that I have ever had a great week there."

"Well we probably shouldn't have threatened them, but you've gone through enough, Harry," Hermion replied as she sat down next to Ron. Absently he took her hand in his.

"Well I thank you all for what you did. It was awesome. You don't do that in front of your mom do you?" Harry asked as he pointed to their clasped hands. Hermione blushed profusely.

"No. Other wise she would be planning a wedding now," Ron snorted.

"Whose to say she isn't already?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"Well she's hoping that finally someone in this family will get married," Ginny answered softly.

"But does she think that we're going to get married right away!" Ron asked her in disbelief.

"Wait, we're getting married?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"No."

"Yet you said. . ."

"I know what I said, 'Mione."

"Do you want to?"

"Erm. . . Well. . ."

"I just, well . . ."

"I thought we would. After Hogwarts of course."

"Really?"

Ginny looked over at Harry in shock. She had only been playing when she had said that and yet it had brought out this entire conversation.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny yelled as she got up and gave Hermione a hug.

"What?" Ron asked them.

"I've always kind of wished that you would marry Hermione and she would be my sister," Ginny answered.

"We're not getting married!" Ron protested.

"Kind of sounds like you're planning on it thought, buddy," Harry pointed out.

"Let's just see if we make it a year as a couple," Hermione spoke up.

"Oh come on! You've known each other for seven years. Yes you fight, but that's how you love each other. You have to get married!" Ginny argued.

Ron looked over at Hermione, unsure of the can of worms they just opened.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you to my starting reviewers. I do hope that the "old" readers are still with me and that we have acquired even more so that this type of family-as I call it- can grow through the love of fan fictions.

Blondie09- it is good to hear from you. Yes, they are too young for marriage. For heaven's sake they are only seventeen years old and that is far too young to even contemplate it in my opinion, but some people do. Of course for Ron and Hermione they love each other so and that is what I believe the final outcome of everything would be. Besides with the dear Mrs. Weasley acting the way she is about them of course it is natural to pop into the young couple's minds. The characters determine whether or not this will happen. I am trying very hard to keep them the way that they would be. I have read fictions where they all of a sudden this mushy, gushy couple. No. As you have all been well aware and have probably noticed they have only shared one very gentle and scared kiss. They aren't exactly far in their relationship and I don't think they would be a week after they get together. I mean really…. But I digress.

Dancerrdw- it is so good to see that you have progressed onto this story with us. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my story last time.

And to the great saliorstarryeyes no MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED… I am sorry to burst that bubble. At least not yet my dear. However I did enjoy the diabolical laugh…

AND NOW ONWARD IN THE STORY MY DEAR FANS!)

**Chapter 2**

Dinner at the Burrow was anything but peaceful and Harry loved it. Charlie and Bill were home from their jobs and were talking excitedly about Harry's awesome defeat of Voldermort. Mr. Weasley had come home early upon receiving an owl that said that Harry had arrived at their house. Mrs. Weasley kept looking over at the four of them and clasping her hands, a large smile upon her face.

Fred and George had brought their first catalog of stuff from their joke shop to show everyone.

"Canary Creams…. Want some Hermione?" Fred asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't give her that or I swear I'll hurt you," Ron threatened.

"OOOH look our brother is all grown up and protecting his girlfriend," George teased. The twins looked at each other, the same exact smile on both of their faces.

"RON AND HERMIONE SITTING IN A TREE, K – I – S – S – I – N – G!" They sang at the top of their lungs.

"FRED AND GEORGE YOU WILL NOT TEASE YOUR BROTHER!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the other end of the table.

"Aw….." they said together, but starting laughing once they both caught sight of a very red Ron and Hermione.

The only person that was not at this happy table was Percy.

"Has Percy come around?" Harry said softly, not wanting to cause trouble with his question. Ron shook his head.

"He said that the only reason you defeated him was because you were in his inner circle. He said he was going to investigate you," Ron told him.

"What?" Harry asked him in disbelief.

"It's true. Then Cornellius Fudge got wind of what he was going to attempt to do and threatened to sack him if he tried," Ginny piped up.

"How could he say something like that?" Harry asked them.

"Percy is Percy. He's a jerk and he has denounced his family. He's changed his name," Ginny pointed out.

"Both of them. According to Dad his name now is Pervicual Williams," Ron said.

"Pervicual?" Harry asked with a snort.

"Well that's the long version of his name Percy. They still call him Percy though. Just because Pervicual is just too weird."

"Yeah, but it has hurt your mother something terrible, Ron," Hermione spoke up.

"Mum sent him an owl telling him that no matter what he decided to do with his life that he would always be a Weasley and that we would always love him," Ginny told him.

"Yeah and then he wrote back saying that there was absolutely no way that he was ever going to be a Weasley again. That Mum should just make a grave in the back yard with his name on it because to us he's dead," Ron said softly.

A gloom fell over the group. Harry had known Percy. He never had thought that Percy would lose his mind like this.

"I'm sorry," was the only good thing that came to his mind to say to the two Weasleys. Ron shrugged in a non concerned way.

"It doesn't matter. It's his life."

"FRED! GEORGE STOP PUTTING THOSE STUPID JOKE THINGS IN THE FOOD!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed suddenly. The four of them looked over to see Charlie becoming a little troll.

"It wasn't us Mum!" Fred protested.

"It was Ron!" George said, pointing to their youngest brother.

"WHAT!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"That didn't work when you two where three and it won't work now," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"YOU BLAMED STUFF ON ME?" Ron asked, slightly angry.

"Yeah. Well you're the youngest. That's your job." They said together. Laughter erupted from the group.

"And your job was to protect him from getting into mischief, not helping him create it," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"We weren't old enough to realize that," Fred said innocently.

"Oh don't give us that. You were always old enough to realize what you were doing," Charlie argued with a smile.

"Besides you tried to blame us and we weren't even here!" Bill exclaimed.

"Bet you didn't know Harry and Hermione that Fred and George tried to blame stuff on you two at one time," Ginny spoke up.

"SHUSH GIN!" They yelled together.

"Yeah they tried to blame you guys for the gnome that mysteriously got into the shower upstairs," Ron said with a laugh.

"Then they tried to blame Harry for the fire whiskey that was under their bed," Ginny said.

"SHUSH!"

"They also tried to blame you dears for the weird circles that had been magically cut into the lawn," Mr. Weasley said.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"See they don't stop with just family," Ron said. Fred and George put their heads together and started whispering. Then they broke up and looked at the group.

"We have decided that we are too tired for this taught and thus we will be retiring now," they said together.

"Oh no you don't. You're doing the dishes because of what you have done tonight," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. They groaned and stood up.

After desert Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny escaped outside. They sat upon the grass just looking up at the night sky.

"It's so weird," Hermione said, breaking the soft silence that had spread over them.

"What is?" Ron asked her gently.

"There is no more war. That's what we have always been fighting. What do we do now?" She asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Actually have a life," he responded.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"I mean that now that we have stopped him we can just be regular teenagers. We don't have the weight of the entire world on our shoulders. We get to have fun," he answered.

"What is fun?" Ginny asked.

"Oh come now, Gin you know what fun is!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know what fun is yes, but now that everything is over…. What do we do with all that time?" Ginny asked.

"Hang out I guess," Ron answered suddenly.

"Hang out?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah and stop fighting and get to know each other better and play Quidditch and all that other stuff," he answered her.

"And become a couple," she said softly so only he could hear.

"Yeah, a real couple. I know everything about you, 'Mione, but I don't know you as my girlfriend. We have time for that."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"That in the end that we will ruin the best friendship ever?"

"It won't ruin our friendship."

"How do you know, Ron?"

"Because I just do."

"How do you know?"

" 'Mione I told you that I just know. Deep down within my heart I just know and I don't know how to explain it."

"That's your explanation?"

"Well, yeah."

Hermione laughed softly, placing her head upon his shoulder.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you've never acted like this."

"I've never had the chance have I?"

"No, I guess not."

"You act differently too."

"Well it's because I finally get to act the way I've always wanted to act towards you."

"So all in all we aren't really different."

"I guess you're right Ron."

They group sat there, underneath the stars just enjoying each other's company. Little did they know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching from the kitchen window, smiles upon their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dumbledore, this can't be happening!" Molly exclaimed in a hushed tone that same evening, her eyes glanced the stairs to make sure none of her nosy children were tiptoeing down the stairs to hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry, but it is," he answered, his once happy eyes losing their twinkling luster.

"What does it mean for our children?" Arthur asked, a nervous edge evident underneath the words. Dumbledore looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Are you speaking of all your own children or the two additions that have made a permanent dwelling within your hearts?" He asked them.

"Our children as well as them," Molly answered for both of them. Dumbledore looked away from her.

"It could mean their deaths," he said softly. He couldn't bring his eyes up to the two of them. He had known them since they had started Hogwarts years ago. They had become two of his very closest friends. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for them. Bringing them this news was the worst thing he could have ever done.

"That is if we let them go back," Molly answered defiantly. Dumbledore looked back up at her, seeing the resignation in her eyes.

"You can not shelter them forever. Hogwarts is the safest place for them. You know that."

"No! I will not lose any more children!" Molly exclaimed, not trying to keep her voice down. Tears sprung from her eyes and cascaded down like rivers.

"Harry and Hermione are not our children, Molly," Arthur tried to reason.

"Not our children! You known darn well that they are now, Arthur. We have been protecting them and loving them since the first day we learned they were Ron's friends. I knew James and Lily, so did you. Why isn't Harry ours? Why? He is family. So is Hermione. I will not allow it!"

"That is not your place. Hermione has parents and Harry has legal guardians," Dumbledore argued.

"With Harry you don't have a leg to stand on, Dumbledore. I will not allow him to go!"

"And allow your daughter worry? You would be bringing added worry and grief to Ron and Ginny. Ginny needs him. He needs her. Ron and Hermione need him. You can not do this, Molly."

"I can and I will!"

"No one can make me do anything," Harry's voice broke in suddenly. The three adults spun around to see Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Go back to bed, the lot of you," Molly instructed.

"I can not Mrs. Weasley. I thank you for wanting to protect me, but this is my life. I am the one that chooses what happens," Harry spoke up.

"Now tell us why we are going to die," Ginny said hauntingly. Dumbledore sighed, took off his glasses, and rubbed his face tiredly. He placed on his glasses and looked at the group.

They had all been his students and he loved them. He wanted to protect them all, but he couldn't do that when they aren't there together at Hogwarts. There was no way that he could tell the youngest members of the group of the terrible thing to come.

"You are all in danger. The Death Eaters are angry and they have placed a reward of a thousand Galleons on each of your heads," Dumbledore told them. Molly spun around, sending him daggers through her glare.

"You shouldn't have told them!" She exclaimed.

"Let them come. We can destroy them," Harry said.

"Do you think they will be fool enough to do what He Who Must Not Be Named did? Besides you had an army!" Molly argued.

"No, we didn't have an army. Dumbledore had an army," Ron spoke up.

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said.

"We are all in Dumbledore's Army," Fred said, serious for the first time in his life.

"That's what they don't understand. They think we are Harry's army, but we are really Dumbledore's. That's what we'll use against them," Ginny said.

Molly threw her hands up in the air in exhaustion.

"So all of you are just going to prance off and die and leave me all alone with only your father left of this family. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY MORE OF YOU!"

"You won't lose us, Mum," George answered.

"You say that, but it is going to come to that!" Molly protested.

"No, because they also don't understand what happened that night," Fred replied with a smirk. Dumbledore looked at them in confusion.

"We have a protection that they have never encountered," Hermione explained.

"We stood as Dumbledore's army with Harry as our commander. Through our one act of loyalty we became untouchable. By the love of Harry's mother."

Dumbledore looked at them, a smile played upon his lips. The twinkle was back in his eyes.

"You are the brightest witches and wizards I have ever had the privilege to meet. What do you suggest we should do next?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Lay low until school begins again and we will follow you in your army," Harry answered. Dumbledore smiled proudly.

"A wise plan, Commander."

"Of course you would have thought it before I did, Commander in Chief," Harry said.

Suddenly, without warning he bowed his head in respect.

"We follow you. Lead us," They said together, as if one person.

"It is not safe here at the Burrow. You must go the headquarters. It is vital to do so tonight," he said in a commanding tone. They nodded and left the room.

"You aren't going to allow this to happen are you?" Molly asked Dumbledore in disbelief.

"They were meant for this, Molly," Arthur spoke up. She turned and looked at him.

"You can't mean that!" She exclaimed. He nodded.

"Headquarters will follow you as well, Dumbledore. As long as you need us," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur. I wish this was not the way life had to go, but life goes on and we fight the battles and the wars that we must. Once we defeat the supporters and keep those wonderful children of yours safe then life may be back to the happy, blissful place it was when you were children. The place that I know you both have longed to return to since the war began. Now, we need to be leaving within three minutes time. I sense danger afoot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning came swiftly for the group that had hurried over to headquarters in the middle of the night. It had been uneventful, but the place was different to Harry. As they had stood in the corridor, talking loudly he noticed that there was no screaming from Sirius' mother's portrait.

"What happened? She screamed the last time I was here," Harry asked.

"No one had told her that her son had died. Once we did she stopped screaming. She hasn't said a word since," Tonks had told him as she hugged him.

Disturbing as it was, Harry's mind was not on that this morning. It was on his girlfriend, Ginny.

They had spent so little time alone since he had gone back to the fake world and then back again to his own real world. He wondered if his life was just going to be one large war for him. Even though he would do anything to stop the evil that still roamed their world, he was tired. He just wanted it all to stop so he could have a normal life. Then again he knew that his life was anything, but normal and that is how it would always be for him he was sure.

He walked down stairs and into the kitchen, not thinking that he would find anyone here at this time of the morning. He pushed open the door to see Ginny sitting at the table, a cup in her hands. She looked up and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him. He smiled and sat down across from her.

"No, not really. You?"

"I did then I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm scared, Harry."

"I know."

"What if we die?"

"We won't die."

"But isn't there a possibility?"

"Well. . . er. . . I guess so."

"What if I have to live life without you."

"Gin . . ."

"No, what if I have to? I have only been your friend since your second year. I've been your girlfriend a year. And yet, I just. . . I'm afraid. I can't live without you."

"You won't lose me."

"You can't promise that, Harry."

"I can. I always keep my promises."

"I know you do."

"So why is this one different, Ginny?"

"Because there is a possibility."

"There is always possibilities."

"You know what I mean, Harry."

"I know."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm afraid too."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm suppose to be the one that isn't afraid. I'm suppose to be the brave one."

"You know that I know that isn't true."

"Yeah, well you're the only one that understands that. You and Ron and Hermione that is."

"And we all love you."

"I know."

"Especially me."

"I love you too, Ginny."

Silence fell over them. Harry stared at the table in front of him.

"I'm afraid that after all these years I'll lose the one and only person that I have ever truly loved," he said softly.

"Well if you're going to promise me that you won't die, then I think I can promise you that I won't die too," she said with a smile. She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ginny."

"Yes?"

"When this is all over and you're done with school would you, I mean…. Would you want to happen to want to, um, er, marry me or something." Ginny smiled.

"Yes Harry. When we are old enough I will marry you. Or something," she said with a giggle. Harry smiled happy that at least something was sure in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry for the wait folks! I hope you are all with me. Life got a little hectic. I will try to update sooner! And now onward into the story)

**Chapter 5**

"Just because they are a part of the Army doesn't mean they are going to be in the Order!" Molly's shrill voice was heard from the kitchen hours later after Harry and Ginny had long since abandoned it.

"Why are you so against it?" Arthur asked her, trying to keep his frustrations in check.

"Because they are only children!"

"Fred and George have a business! Ginny has helped the Army, besides she knows far more about He Who Must Not Be Named since. . ."

"Stop it!"

"Harry has fought him every single year since his first and Ron and Hermione have always been by his side on that, Molly! You can't deny them the right to be a part of the Order!"

"I can to! They are only children, Arthur!"

"They have dealt with things that we have never had to! Why are we more qualified to be in the Order then they?"

"Because we are older!"

"You're logic makes no sense, Molly!"

"I don't care!"

"Are you sheltering them because of Percy?"

"No!"

"I know you are, Molly."

"I CAN'T LOSE THEM! I CAN'T LOSE ANY MORE LOVED ONES!" Molly screamed, falling to shuddering sobs.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George sat on the steps looking at each other, unsure of what they should do.

"It's all Percy's fault. Let's go get him," Fred whispered angrily.

"It isn't his fault and you know it Fred. Your mother loves you all," Hermione retorted.

"Well Mum can't stop us from being in the order. She can stop you guys, but not us. We're asking Dumbledore," George state matter of factly.

"He'll let you?" Ron asked them.

"I think so," Fred said.

"Well maybe all of us can ask," Ginny said.

"Gin you probably shouldn't be in it," Harry said softly.

"Why?" She asked sharply. Harry looked around the group. He didn't want to have to tell her in front of her family. His face flushed.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I, I can't tell you."

"Why?" She tried again.

"Because I can't lose you. Do you think I'm okay after what happened with Sirius? I'm still not okay. I murdered him. I was the reason that he died. I was the reason that he is no longer here! I don't want you to die. I don't want to be the reason that you died. I don't want to be the reason that your family hurts," he said in a rush.

"You aren't a murderer, Harry," she whispered to him softly.

"I am a murderer. I murdered Sirius. I murdered Voldermort. . ."

"Voldermort needed to be killed, Harry," Ron spoke up. Harry looked over at him. In the last seven years he had insisted that Ron call Voldermort by his name not this He Who Must Not Be Named business. Hermione had started, but Harry had never believed that Ron ever would come around.

"Yeah look at me surprised. That isn't the point right now. The point is that you did that because you needed to. You didn't murder Sirius. He came to save you. Yeah yeah I know that you went thinking that you were saving him Just think about all you have done Harry! You've saved everyone! Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, Tonks, your parents. . ."

"How did I save my parents Ron? They already died," Harry broke in.

"You saved their memories. You accomplished the one thing that they were trying to give you. You gave us all freedom. It's not perfect yet, but it will be."

"What about Cedric?"

"That wasn't your fault. That was Voldermort's," Ginny said as she placed a hand upon his forearm. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Besides you can't stop Ginny from joining the Order. Wherever you go she will go!" Fred joked. They laughed softly upon the step.

"And I can not stop you all from joining as well," Molly's voice said at the bottom of the stairs. They looked down and saw her, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Does this mean we get to be a part of the Order?" Fred asked eagerly. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Tomorrow is your first official meeting. Go upstairs and get some sleep."

They nodded and headed upstairs without an other word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Morning came swiftly for the young group with the anticipated excitement of their first official meeting of the Order. They hurried downstairs to see that the rest of the Order had already arrived and where waiting for them to come down from their rooms.

"Why didn't you tell us that everyone was here?" George asked his mother as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I didn't want to wake you all. Now hush," she reprimanded. Dumbledore came forward, a sad smile upon his face.

"When Voldermort had first been vanquished I believed that there may be a hope for all of your young lives. I had believed that there may possibly be some thread of the chance a new life. Yet, deep down I knew that Voldermort would come back. I could only sit back and wait for that day to come. You all have proven yourselves time and time again. You continuously come to the aid of the school, your peers, your family, and your friends. In all of the wizarding world there have never been students like yourselves that continuously attack each challenge and survive from what the world gives each of you."

"However, I do not believe that any one of you should have to face the horrors of war, the horrors of losing loved ones, or the horror of having to be a part of the Order and being always aware and always on your guard. Yet I can not stop any of you. You have dealt with things that none of us have ever had to face and if there were qualifications to joining the Order then we are unworthy to be a part of it in the wake of what you have all done."

"Beyond that, you are children. Yes, Fred and George I include you two as well in that. In the scheme of life you are but mere children trying to grow up in the worst environment ever. Yet you have all grown up, no worse for the wear I see, but slightly damaged emotionally. Being in the Order will damage you more emotionally, but it is your choice and we as an Order can not stop you from that."

"Thus, on to the reason we are here today. We are here to join you all in to the Order of the Phoenix, first started over seventeen years ago as an attempt to take out the Dark Lord and his followers of evil. Each of your parents, except for yours Hermione since they are Muggles, have been a part of this order. They have fought side by side with gallant men and women. They have watched many struggle, fight, win, lose, and die to this fight."

"You have watched the same thing and you have all done something that this Order has failed to do. You truly defeated Voldermort. For that the Order and the rest of the wizarding world is eternally grateful. However, that does not mean that isn't danger afoot. There are still his supporters that are very angry about the outcome of the war and its length. They are waging war upon you all. Many parents, all of Slytherin students, have owled to tell me that their sons and daughters will not be attending Hogwarts this year. This means your class has dwindled drastically in size as well as the school."

"On a brighter note, you are our future. Without you we would have no life at all, no hope for any type of real life that is. You have given every one hope, a future, a life, and a dream."

"Upon this day, at this hour, in this very room. I, Albus Dumbledore officially welcome you into the Order of the Phoenix. You now are our brothers and sisters in this fight. We will rely on you. You will have missions. You will have duties. You will have orders. But beyond that you will all have a special bond. From this day forward you are a part of the Order and no one can change a thing about it."

He motioned for them to stand up. They did as a group, determined faces looking back at his. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped each on the head.

"You are now a part of the Order. Welcome."

The room fell into applause and the group beamed, except for Harry.

"Who is the leader?" He asked Dumbledore.

"I am, Harry. Now, let us eat this delightful breakfast Molly has made for us all," he answered.

A twist hit Harry's stomach. Something wasn't going to be right this year.


End file.
